Going Under
by Alpenglow93
Summary: Set in HBP book - Hermione/Draco one shot. Hermione taken alking Draco for information, what happens when he has enough? Rated M for language and sex Enjoy!


**Hello M'dears**

 **I had this idea for a one-shot a while ago. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Warning - Swearing, sex/smut/lemon whatever you wanna call it.**

 **Let me know what you think :) Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! I don't have a beta reader but have checked it several times. If there are mistakes I am sorry!**

 **Sally x**

"Oh fuck off, Granger."

She'd been following him around for the last half an hour. Trying to rattle his cage, make him snap. Being the brightest witch of her age she probably knew he was a Death Eater. But he imagined what she was stalking him around for was proof and as a result she had become a burden to him. He stopped in the middle of the deserted corridor, spinning on his heels to glare at her. "I can't help you."

"You must have some idea of who's trying to kill Dumbledore" She stated, learning against one of the pillars, her hip and arm pressed up against the stone surface. She tried to read his face but was just met with expressionless features, even she had to admit he had perfected the look. "you're a twat Malfoy but I can't imagine you'd actually kill someone."

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment" He drawled "now fuck off before-"

"Before what?" She scoffed. "You tell your father that the mean little mudblood pissed you off?" She mimicked sarcastically.

"I'd stop talking now if I was you Granger." He sneered, taking a few steps closer to her his right hand grasping his wand.

"You don't scare me. You might have grown taller and aged physically but you're still the spineless git you were in first year." Her eyes didn't leave his. She even arched her eyebrow at him with a smirk.

Was she challenging him?

Before he could even think his actions through he'd grabbed her by her collar and brought her closer to him.

"Shut up Granger"

"I'm not scared of you" Her voice cracked as she spoke and she felt herself wince, her confidence had vanished.

He smirked "You're reactions suggest otherwise."

He dragged her into one over the coves, hiding them from anyone looking down the corridor , it was unlikely as no one really came down here but Draco preferred not to be seen. With his fist still balled up in the collar of her shirt, he had her pressed up against the stone wall, blocking her in. He towered over her. His body pressed against hers, his cheek pressed against her temple and his lips grazing against her ear.

"You don't think I won't hurt you Granger? If I wanted to I could kill you, make you feel pain that you have only read about in one of your previous books. You know the best thing about killing you? No one would give a shit. Potter and the Weasel use your knowledge and once they've got what they need from you. They'll throw you away like a broken broomstick. You mean nothing to them." He sneered in her ear before allowing himself to nibble on her earlobe, the action caused Hermione's heart to stop and her body to stiffen.

"Get the fuck away from me" She tried her best to push him off her but he didn't budge.

He chuckled and looked at her "Nice try." He murmured before trailing a string of hot kisses along her jawline and dropping down to the crook of her neck.

"...Wh...what are..."

"Shush." He murmured.

He only meant to scare her, but being angry hadn't worked so seducing the mudblood seemed like the next best option.

It wasn't like he was enjoying it.

They why didn't he stop?

Hermione didn't know what to do. He was the enemy, her mind was screaming at her to run. To muster up the strength to get him off of her and run. But something about the way he kissed her made her heart flutter, her body felt like it had been lit on fire.

He pulled his lips away from her neck and looked at her. Unlike his expressionless features. Her face showed so many emotions it was too confusing to tell which one was exactly dominating the current situation.

At that moment she wasn't a mudblood.

She wasn't the girl who he'd tormented the last six years.

He wasn't a Death Eater

They were both two people who crossed paths at this moment and he wasn't leaving until he was completely satisfied.

He brought his lips to hers, letting them brush against each other. When she didn't flinch he pressed them more firmly to hers and let his hands slip down to slip under her shirt and grab her hips. Her body flinched as his cold hands touch her warm skin and Draco went to pull away.

She wouldn't let him.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her, she deepened the kiss and worked on his shirt, almost tearing the buttons off his shirt to get to his chest. His hands crept up to her breast and he firmly cupped one over her bra, a small whimper left her lips that made Draco want to devoured every inch of her. He pulled her shirt over her head and trailed kisses down to her cleavage. A small growl left his lips which sent a wave of pleasure and fear over her body.

It was as if they were both different people. She couldn't speak for Draco but this was completely unlike Hermione. For some reason she found herself thinking that as fucked up as this was, it was the perfect release.

Her trail of thought was abandoned as she felt his fingers against her clit. She looked up at him and realised he had picked her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist. _When did that happen?_

She found herself grinding against his fingers. Wanting more. Wanting him. Her right hand was digging into his shoulder, her left hand was working on getting his belt undone.

They looked at each other

"What are we doing?" She whispered

Draco looked at her and pressed his forehead against hers. "I...think we'll over complicate things by thinking about what we're doing" He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

She nodded and he crashed his lips against hers once again. Pressing her body hard against the wall as his belt became undone and his trousers dropped to the floor. He let go of her hips for a few seconds to pull off his boxers and swiftly used one of his hands to pull off her knickers. Leaving her skirt hitched up over her abdomen.

He stopped to look at her for what felt like minutes, in reality it couldn't be more then two seconds before he entered her.

As he broke through her virginity she cried out and bit hard on his shoulder. A good person would have taken their time. But Draco was impatient. He growled as he felt her teeth dig into his skin, he started to trust into her and she could hear her ragged breathing against his ear and a couple of stray tears splash against his chest. He latched his lips onto her breast and sucked on her nipple. Her whimpers of pain and pleasure urging him on. He started to slam into her body harder. His hips colliding with her after each thrust.

"...Dr...Draco..." She breathed a deep groan of pleasure left her body. she felt beads of sweat trickle down her neck and land on his own sweat-tinted chest. "D..I..I'm gonn.." She moaned again as he went as fast as he could.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he found her lips and hissed her hard. Tugging on her bottom lip as her own body shook against his. She let out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Her body trembled and the heat rose from her body. It was enough to send Draco off the edge as he released into her with a loud moan.

When both of them had caught her breath Hermione pressed her head against his chest and he slowly dropped her back down onto the floor. It was then she noticed his arm.

The skull was staring at her and the reality of what had just happened came flowing through her. She felt sick.

Looking down at the mark her eyes widened. he smirked and grabbed her chin. Her lips were swollen from the kisses he had claimed form her. "You just fucked a Death Eater Granger, how does that make you feel?" He drawled, keeping his arms around her waist.

"About as good as your father will feel when he realised you fucked a mudblood" She replied simply.

Draco pulled away from and handed her shirt back to her before pulling up his trousers and doing up his belt.

"It goes without saying that if you tell anyon.."

"Like I'm going to tell anyone Draco." She snapped lightly her voice starting to sound less ragged than before as she pulled her shirt over her head and adjusted her skirt, looking over at his shirt she pulled out her wand and pointing it as his shirt "Repairo" She watched as there was a flash of light from her wand and the buttons from his shirt were fixed on to the shirt, "Good as new" She muttered as he pulled it over his chest.

He looked over at her with a confused expression. He had no real leverage over her, he could never admit they'd had sex as he would be killed for it, she could destroy him in a single sentence. Yet when she said she wouldn't say anything it surprised him.

So why was she acting normal?

"I have a reputation to uphold Draco" she smirked, as if reading his mind. "Gryffindor Princess remember?" She rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "You know if you spoke to a professor about...Y'know. That. They might be able to help protect you."

"Who to say I didn't take it willingly." He challenged, although his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"Like I said...You might be a twat. But you're not a killer." She shrugged,

He nodded once "I'll see you around" He murmured. scurrying off down the corridor, not looking behind him once. The moment she could no longer hear his footsteps she almost collapsed, she just slept with Draco Malfoy. She just found out he was a Death Eater and furthermore she intended to keep his secret for him.

"I must be mad."


End file.
